Return of the Boy Wonder
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Barbara's comes back into town and becomes involved with Dinah Lance... Oh, so you know I've never watched Birds of Prey so please be patient
1. Chapter 1

BIRDS OF PREY

RETURN OF THE BOY WONDER

What happens to the BIRDS when an old friend of Barbara's comes back into town and becomes involved with Dinah?

------------

**CLOCK TOWER – DAY**

Alfred is happier than he has ever been for eight years ever since Bruce Wayne left New Gotham after the death of Selina Kyle, although happy to have cared for their daughter Helena, he is doubly happy today.

"Hey Alfred, is it me or are you grinning like a Cheshire cat today?" asks Helena

"I'm afraid Miss Helena; I am unable to give you such information as I am sworn to secrecy!"

"Are you going on about what Barbara has got me for my birthday?"

"No Miss Helena, this has to do with a family member coming home, you could say, he's your brother"

"Not Grayson!"

"No Miss Helena, your younger brother!"

"What?"

"If you'll excuse me Miss Helena, I have to go!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NEW GOTHAM AIRPORT – DAY**** – 30-MINUTES-LATER**

A plane is arriving from New York City, as the plane reaches the gate, all sorts of people are coming off, businessmen & women, families, and one loner, as he walks toward the exit, he notices a sign with his name on it, he walks up to the old man and smiles.

"Hi Alfred, it's been a long time!"

"Indeed it has Master Tim; it is good to finally see you again, even under these tragic circumstances, I am sorry to hear about the Titans, they were a fine team!"

"Yes they were Alfred, thanks, shall we get going?"

"Indeed Master Tim, where would you like to go?"

"Well my only question is, did the deal on the apartment go ahead as planned?"

"Yes young sir, it is all arranged as you requested!"

"Thanks Alfred, I knew I could count on you!"

"Always Master Tim, Always!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CLOCK TOWER – SAME TIME**

Barbara is busy working on the Delphi system and Dinah is sat in front of the television watching while Helena was busy sat at the table thinking about what Alfred had said today

"Helena, what's wrong?" asks Dinah still looking at the TV

"It's nothing kid, just trying to work something out!"

"You know Helena, they say a problem shared is a problem halved!" responds Barbara coming towards the table

"It's something Alfred said, about a brother coming back to town!"

"Dick?" wonders Barbara

"Come on, do you think he's that suicidal?" asks Dinah

"No, so it must be Tim!"

"Tim? Tim who? Come on Babs, who the hell is Tim?"

"Tim Drake, in a sense Helena, he's your little brother!" responds Barbara

"Little brother?" screeches Dinah as Barbara heads over to the phone, she dials a number and listens to it ring.

"_Alfred Pennyworth"_

"I thought I'd catch you on the cell"

"_Ah, Miss Barbara, how may I help you?"_

"Drop the act Alfred; I know you've picked Tim up from the airport!"

"_May I ask how you came across this information Miss Barbara?" _asks Tim in his best Alfred impression

"Hi squirt, how are you doing?" she asks

"_Oh man, could never fool you, could I Babs?"_

"No shrimp, you couldn't, Alfred, pleased bring Tim here, it's been too long since I saw him last

"_How long will it be Alfred?"_

"_We shall see you all in 25 minutes Miss Barbara"_

"Ok guys, see you soon!" responds Barbara, hanging up the phone, she turns to find Helena facing her "What?" she asks

"I guess Bird boy is coming here then!"

"Helena, please, I do not want you to make this difficult!"

"Barbara, where has he been?"

"Helping the Titan's, I have absolutely no idea why he's here though"

"Something the great Oracle can't figure out?" replied Helena with a smirk

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**25-minutes-later**

-TIM'S POV-

_**So, this is the infamous Clock Tower**__**, I wander what Babsy's been up to while I've been away, as the doors open, I see Alfred head towards the kitchen and Barbara is busy typing away at her computer when two girls land in front of me; now, the brunette doesn't look like much but the blonde is kinda cute.**_

"So you're Tim Drake?" asks the brunette

"Yeah, that's right!" I respond "and who might you be?" I ask

"Helena, Dinah, leave Tim alone!" I hear Barbara say from her desk, she turns around and notices me.

-BARBARA'S POV-

_**My god, how did that happen to him?**_

"Hey Barbara, how are things?" he asks me, as he smiles, I notice he still has that adorable little smile but is missing a tooth

"Tim, what happened to you?"

"Got into a fight, everyone lost!"

"What do you mean Tim?"

"Do you remember hearing about a battle between the Titan's and the Oblation's?"

"Yeah, what happened though, Tim, please?" I pleads, Tim just breaks down into tears, dropping to his knees I wheel over to him, "Oh Tim, what happened to you?"

"They're dead Barbara, they're all dead, the Titan's are gone!" he says, crying into my leg, I

"Oh, Tim, oh sweet Tim" is all I can think of saying, so I stroke the top of his head, attempting to soothe him

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I don't own Birds of Prey or the character Tim Drake BUT I do own the Oblation's


	2. Chapter 2

BIRDS OF PREY

BIRDS OF PREY

RETURN OF THE BOY WONDER

What happens to the BIRDS when an old friend of Barbara's comes back into town and becomes involved with Dinah?

--

**CLOCK TOWER – THAT NIGHT**

-BARBARA'S POV-

Well, Tim is finally asleep, Helena is on patrol and Alfred is being his usual charming self, while Dinah is watching over Tim, I think she's smitten with him, although I don't know if this is good for him,.

"Alfred, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly Miss Barbara!" he responds so politely

"I think Dinah may have a bit of a crush on Tim and I need to know how to approach it because Tim is vulnerable!"

"Miss Barbara, if young Master Tim chooses to let Dinah into his heart, then we must be supportive of his decision, but if he does not, then we must intervene!"

"I knew you'd say that!" I reply, laughing

"Why did you ask if you knew?"

"Emotional security!" I reply

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**TIM'S ROOM, CLOCK TOWER – SAME TIME**

Dinah is sat in her chair just looking at Tim tossing and turning in the bed when she notices him shoot up with his eyes jerking open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams, a couple of minutes later, Barbara can be seen followed by Alfred as Dinah is consoling the former boy wonder

"It's ok Tim, you're ok, you're safe!" she says soothingly, holding onto him, he wraps his arms around Dinah and cries

"I couldn't save them I couldn't save any of them!" as Barbara hears this, she wheels herself over to the bed "Tim, what do you mean?" she asks

"They were killed, I was their leader and I failed them!" he sobs Dinah moves out of the way as Barbara wraps her arms around the young man

"Oh Timmy, it's not your fault sweety!" she responds, kissing his forehead "Oh my poor sweet Tim"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CLOCK TOWER – NEXT DAY**

Tim is waking up when he notices Dinah sat in the chair next to him

'_my god, she is so beautiful' _he says to himself, he sat up and put his legs over the side, noticing that he was in a pair of pyjamas, he finds a robe with his initials on it _'just like Alfred to go to the mansion and get my things' _he laughs, putting it on, he walks out of the bedroom and finds Barbara in front of the computer, he walks up to her and looks on in amazement

"Wow, looks expensive!" he smirks

"It is!" responds Barbara, turning around in her chair and looks upon the young man she considered a brother since he first became Robin

"What's wrong Timmy?"

"The Oblations killed my team, and here I am, back in Gotham hoping to discover myself again, all I ask Barbara…" he kneels down in front of her and takes her hands in his "Will you help me discover the drive that keeps me fighting? Please Barbara, I'm begging you!" pleads Tim, close to tears, Barbara wraps her arms around Tim and calms him down

"Of course I'll help you Tim, I'll even get Helena and Dinah to help!"

"There is just one more thing I ask!"

"What's that?" she wonders

"Is Alfred cooking because I've missed his food!" he responds, Barbara just looks at him and lets out a short laugh

"Come on, I think it's nearly breakfast time anyway, will you go wake Dinah?" she asks, looking at the smirk on Tim's face

"Back in a mo Babs!" responds Tim as he quickly heads to the room he had been set up in only to find Dinah is still asleep, he gently rocks her trying to wake her up, but finding that doesn't work, he tries something else, he leans in towards her and gently kisses her lips, this does happen to wake her up… although slowly "Come on cutie, time to wake up!" he says

"Is breakfast ready?" she asks quietly

"Yeah, I've missed Alfred's cooking!" responds Tim

"Oh trust me; Alfred's cooking can only improve!"

"I don't doubt that, this is Alfred Pennyworth we're on about!" they both laugh at this and Alfred comes into the room and finds them close to each other

"If I may interrupt… breakfast is served, Master Tim, I took the privilege of making your favourite!" he responds, Tim looks on in shock

"You remembered?"

"Of course Master Tim, I would be negligent in my duties if I did not!"

"Good point, anyway, shall we get some breakfast before Babs takes it all?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Master Tim, Miss Helena has just arrived with a guest!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Again, I don't own any of the Birds of Prey, I don't own Alfred Pennyworth OR Tim Drake… who is the guest? Can't be Detective Reese, Alfred would have said… so who is it?? Just press that review button


	3. Chapter 3

BIRDS OF PREY

BIRDS OF PREY

RETURN OF THE BOY WONDER

What happens to the BIRDS when an old friend of Barbara's comes back into town and becomes involved with Dinah?

--

**CLOCK TOWER – SAME TIME**

-BARBARA'S POV-

This is a first, how in god's name did Helena manage to speak to _him _without trying to kill him?

"Surprised one of you isn't dead?"

"Come off it Barbara, he was waiting downstairs, if I had of recognised this one before I let him in, I would have killed him by now!" responds Helena smiling innocently

"Come off it Helena, do you think any of us are falling for that Miss Innocent act of yours?" asks Dinah

"Shut up Blondie!"

"Can I come in or are we gonna lose our heads for nothing?" asks the man in the doorway, smirking at what was unfolding before him

"Sure, come in trouble!" responds Barbara

"Barbara Gordon, be still my aching heart you're still so beautiful!" he responds

"Master Dick, ever so eloquent!" responds Alfred coming through walking into the kitchen

"At least someone is impressed!"

-NORMAL POV-

"TRICKY DICKY WIG WAM!" shouts Tim walking out of his bedroom after quickly getting changed "What brings the original boy wonder back to New Gotham?"

"What have I told you about calling me that name?" asks Dick

"Why do you think I do it?" asks Tim

"To wind me up?"

"Yep, anyway, sit, I'm hungry and I wanna see how much Gotham has changed while I've been gone!" smirks Tim "Is there anyone who can show me around?" he asks

"I'm sure there is someone, what do you think Dinah?" smirks Barbara in response as Dinah nearly chokes on her breakfast

"Miss Dinah, how many times have I told you not to rush your breakfast, I have prepared enough for everybody" informs Alfred, Dinah promptly swallows what she is eating and looks at Alfred

"I'm sorry Alfred!" replies Dinah

"Very well Miss Dinah!"

"So what was this about me showing Tim around New Gotham?" she asks blushing a deep shade of red

"Well, Master Tim shall be returning to New Gotham for the foreseeable future and I have often commented on Miss Helena's lack of attire when on patrol!"

"Wait right there Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth are you trying to tell me that my 'little sister' is in the family business?" asks Dick standing up

"Hold it right there Grayson, if you think for one minute you're gonna tell me to quit, you've got another thing coming!" snarls Helena

"Hey chill Helena, I was just gonna say, hope you kick ass!" he replies, grinning like an idiot

"Oh she does!" responds Dinah turning to face Barbara "May I be excused?" she asked walking towards her room, as Tim looks at her as she walks off

"Yo, brat-boy!" smirks Dick

"Hey, Dick, I can't help thinking she's cute!" Tim admitted before realising where he was and blushing a very deep shade of red

"Aaaah, young love, I still know what it's like" remarks Dick, winking at Barbara who blushes another shade of red

"HEY TIM, IF WE'RE GOING SHOPPING THEN YOU HAD BETTER GET DRESSED!" shouted Dinah from her room, Tim quickly finishes his breakfast and quickly allowing it to settle, he runs off to get dressed

"Now Helena, what are your plans for today?"

"Jesse asked me out on a proper date, thought I'd give it a try" she replied

"So has Detective Reese decided where he shall be taking you Miss Helena?" wondered Alfred

"No Alfred, he said he wanted to make a day of it!"

"Oh, well then Helena, behave yourself!" ordered Barbara as Dick looked behind Barbara and let out a light whistle, Barbara and Helena turn round and find Tim stood there wearing a pair of black slacks, a white t-shirt and a black zip-up cardigan with a pair of black shoes to complete the ensemble and Dinah appeared dressed in a black skirt, black shoes, black t-shirt and a white blouse over it, completing the image, Tim and Dinah look at each other, then at the three in front of them as Alfred appeared from the kitchen.

"Master Tim, Miss Dinah, I am happy to see you both have decided to dress appropriately for today I hope Miss Helena and Master Dick follow your example!"

"Well Alfred, I know I don't know Dinah very well but I have a feeling this is how she always dresses, and unlike Dick, I actually listened to you when you said I shouldn't wear something." Responded Tim as he picked up a set of keys "where is it Alfred?" he asks

"It is in the garage Master Tim" he smirks as Tim leads Dinah down to the garage

"Don't worry Babs, I do have a license to drive!" responds Tim as he and Dinah enter the lift down to the parking garage.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Again, I don't own any of the Birds of Prey, I don't own Alfred Pennyworth OR Tim Drake… What's gonna happen now?? Will there be a full blown family reunion? Will Helena and Dick kill each other? Will Barbara and Dick get together?? Who knows…

Well… Me obviously… DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

Oh, and Alfred's full name can be found at en./wiki/AlfredPennyworth


End file.
